Wilhelm Scream
MOVIES: 1950s: *''Kim'' (1950) *''Distant Drums'' (1951) *''Springfield Rifle'' (1952) *''The Charge at Feather River'' (1953) *''The Command'' (1954) *''Them!'' (1954) *''A Star is Born'' (1954) *''The Sea Chase'' (1955) *''Land of the Pharaohs'' (1955) *''Helen of Troy'' (1956) 1960s: *''Sergeant Rutledge'' (1960) *''PT 109'' (1963) *''Harper'' (1966) *''The Green Berets'' (1968) *''Impasse'' (1969) *''The Wild Bunch'' (1969) 1970s: *''Chisum'' (1970) *''Mrs. Pollifax: Spy (1971) *''Hollywood Boulevard (1976) *''Star Wars: Episode IV, A New Hope'' (1977) *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' (1978) *''More American Graffiti'' (1979) **When Lance is thrown on the bar during the bar brawl. *''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (1979) 1980s: *''Star Wars: Episode V, The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) *''The Big Brawl'' (1980) *''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) *''History of the World, Part I'' (1981) *''Swamp Thing'' (1982) *''Poltergeist'' (1982) *''Star Wars: Episode VI, Return of the Jedi'' (1983) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (1984) *''Howard the Duck'' (1986) **A duck hunter is knocked off a boat before Howard yells "Banzai!". *''The Nutcracker: Motion Picture'' (1986) *''Spaceballs'' (1987) *''Willow'' (1988) *''The Star Trek Adventure'' (1988) **A crew member screams when Kirk and everyone gets shot are "bridge tilt" of the Enterprise. *''Three Fugitives'' (1989) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) *''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (1989) *''Always'' (1989) 1990s: *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) **A man covered in Gremlins falls off a ledge. *''Legion of Iron'' (1990) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) **Heard during the fight between the villagers and the household objects. *''Batman Returns'' (1992) **A clown is punched away by Batman. *''Mom and Dad Save the World'' (1992) *''Reservoir Dogs'' (1992) *''Aladdin'' (1992) **Villagers flee in terror as the Genie (now under Jafar's control) lifts the palace into the air. *''Matinee'' (1993) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) **During the "On the Open Road" song, Goofy unknowingly plows through a construction scaffold. **During the Powerline concert when the floor director is thrown into the giant viewscreen while chasing after Max. *''Toy Story'' (1995) **Buzz Lightyear screams when he is knocked out of the bedroom window. *''Runaway Brain'' (1995) **When Mickey Mouse is playing a video game, his character dies. *''Die Hard: With a Vengeance'' (1995) *''Marvin the Martian in the Third Dimension'' (1996) **Heard when the instant martians fall through the floor while chasing after Duck Dodgers. *''Dante's Peak'' (1997) **When Paul Dreyfus is swept away on a bridge that's being pushed by rushing water after the dam breaks. *''The Second Civil War'' (1997) *''The Fifth Element'' (1997) *''Hercules'' (1997) **Villages flee in terror when the Cyclops attacks the city looking for the now-powerless Hercules. *''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998) *''Small Soldiers'' (1998) **When Brick Bazooka is flying away by Alan's bike. **When Kip Killigin's head is punched away by Alan's dad. *''Star Wars: Episode I, The Phantom Menace'' (1999) **A Naboo soldier is shot by an Attack Droid during the battle of Nabbo. 2000s: *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) *''Mission Impossible 2'' (2000) *''The Kid'' (2000) *''Backstage'' (2000) *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' (2000) **Cloak (or Dagger) screams right before Morgana falls onto them after her plan to first kidnap Melody is thwarted by Ariel. **A crew member screams when Eric and everyone onboard a ship jumps off before an iceberg falls onto it. *''Thirteen Days'' (2000) *''Dude Where's My Car!'' (2000) *''Golden Dreams'' (2001) *''Tomcats'' (2001) *''Just Visiting'' (2001) **A viking is hit in the face with an ax. *''Planet of the Apes'' (2001) *''Wet Hot American Summer'' (2001) *''The Legend of Suriyothai'' (2001) *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) **Thrax throws someone out of their car. *''The Majestic'' (2001) *''Life or Something Like It'' (2002) *''The Salton Sea'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Episode II, Attack of the Clones'' (2002) *''Spider-Man (2002) *''Stuart Little 2 ''(2002) *''Scorched (2002) *''Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' (2002) *''Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2002) *''Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) *''Tears of the Sun'' (2003) *''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) **A guard is knocked off a balcony. *''A Man Apart'' (2003) *''The Animatrix'' (2003) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) *''Once Upon a Time in Mexico'' (2003) *''Under the Tuscan Sun'' (2003) *''Kill Bill, Vol. 1'' (2003) *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) **Damian Drake tosses a hand grenade while talking to DJ and Daffy Duck from a painting in his house. *''Peter Pan'' (2003) *''Lord of the Rings: Return of the King'' (2003) *''Win a Date with Tad Hamilton!'' (2004) *''Hellboy'' (2004) *''Troy'' (2004) *''Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle'' (2004) **While riding a cheetah, Harold is knocked off by a tree branch. *''Ghost Rock'' (2004) *''Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy'' (2004) **During the fight scene, a man is thrown into a car windshield. pitched *''Freddy vs. Ghostbusters'' (2004) *''Paparazzi'' (2004) *''Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow'' (2004) **During the attack of the giant robots in New York City. You can hear it when one of the robots squashes a car under his foot. *''Taxi'' (2004) *''Team America: World Police'' (2004) **A guard falls off a balcony after being shot by Gary. *''I Am David'' (2004) *''The Pacifier'' (2005) *''The Ring 2'' (2005) *''Sin City'' (2005) **A cop is thrown out of a police car by Marv. *''Kingdom of Heaven'' (2005) *''Monster-in-Law'' (2005) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) *''Madagascar'' (2005) **Heard when everyone in Grand Central Station is fleeing from Alex, thinking he is chasing them. *''Fantastic Four'' (2005) *''Thank You for Smoking'' (2005) *''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (2005) **After the Were-Rabbit picks up Lady Tottingham, he steps on a civilian. *''Get Rich or Die Tryin''' (2005) **A man is shot in a recording booth. *''Storm'' (2005) *''Aeon Flux'' (2005) **A guard is shot off a balcony. *''King Kong'' (2005) **A man is knocked off a cliff during a dinosaur stampede. *''16 Blocks'' (2006) **During the bus hijacking scene. *''She's the Man'' (2006) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (2006) *''Abominable'' (2006) *''DOA: Dead or Alive'' (2006) **A guard is knocked off a balcony by Hayabusa. *''Lifted (Pixar Short)'' (2006) **During the end credits, the farmer wakes up and falls out of his bed. *''Over the Hedge'' (2006) **A dragonfly is zapped by a bug zapper. *''Cars'' (2006) **During Lightning McQueen's Dinoco fantasy, a car is disintegrated during a movie scene. *''Monster House'' (2006) **Zee and Bones watch a scary movie. *''Accepted'' (2006) *''Black Sheep'' (2006) *''Flushed Away'' (2006) **When the slugs jumps over into some mouses. *''Norbit'' (2007) *''Are We Done Yet?'' (2007) **Heard in the trailer when Nick is electrocuted. **Heard in the movie when Chuck throws a flaming stick at Danny's party. *''The Invisible'' (2007) *''The Sandlot: Heading Home'' (2007) *''Shrek the Third'' (2007) **A bar fight breaks out in the Poison Apple. **When the villains invade the castle, the Dragon throws a witch into some people. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) *''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer ''(2007) *''Transformers (2007) **After Frenzy's head is cut off by Mikaela, Sam kicks it away. Frenzy screams as he flies off into the distance. *''License to Wed'' (2007) *''Juno'' (2007) **When Juno and Mark watch a horror movie "Wizard of Gore". *''Dragon-War'' (2007) *''30 Days of Night'' (2007) *''Death Proof'' (2007) **When a driver runs over Arlene's face. *''Resident Evil: Extinction'' (2007) *''Superman: Doomsday'' (2007) **A crane operator is tossed and falls into the lava by Doomsday. *''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' (2007) **Heard when Tom and the cats fall off a cliff. *''Eagle vs. Shark'' (2007) **When Lily and Jarrod is playing a video game, and his character on a fire and he dies. *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (2007) **When one of Eon's ninjas attacks one of the Plumbers. *''Enchanted'' (2007) **Heard when Queen Narissa turns into a dragon. (A Goofy Holler was heard with the Wilhelm at the same time) *''Your Friend the Rat (Pixar Short)'' (2007) **An astronaut is frightened by a rat during the musical number at the end. *''The Mist'' (2007) **When Ambrose Cornwell is killed in the parking lot by the creatures. *''The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep'' (2007) **A soldier is knocked off a boat by the Water Horse. *''Return of the Ghostbusters'' (2007) **During the bar fight scene. *''Meet the Spartans'' (2008) **When the Spartans push the Persians off a cliff. *''Over Her Dead Body'' (2008) *''Zombie Strippers!'' (2008) **A man is thrown off a stage by a zombie stripper. *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) **Heard when Tai Lung throws a rhino guard into another as he escapes from prison. *''Speed Racer'' (2008) **A man is hitting out of the Royalton Industries by Spritle and Chim-Chim *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008) **A student screams when Indiana Jones and Mutt drive a motorcycle through a library. *''Tropic Thunder'' (2008) **A soldier is shot by a helicopter. **A soldier is blown up by a grenade. **Tugg Speedman throws "Half-squat" into the river. pitched *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) *''Bolt'' (2008) **Heard when Rhino is changing channels on TV shortly before meeting Bolt. *''Austraila (2008) *''The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) **When Gort throws a door into some soldiers. *''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'' (2009) *''Knowing'' (2009) **Heard during the subway crash scene. *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) **Heard when B.O.B. spits out a Gallaxhar clone during the final fight. *''Dragonball Evolution (2009) *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) *''Up'' (2009) **Heard when the dogs fall into the river while chasing after Carl and the others. *''Inglorious Basterds'' (2009) **When a soldier is shot by a bullet and falls from an upper window in a movie. *''Princess Protection Program'' (2009) **Two guards are knocked onto a table by Joe. *''Solomon Kane'' (2009) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) **Heard when Sardineland is being destroyed by a giant fishbowl. *''Bionicle: The Legend Reborn'' (2009) *''Astro Boy'' (2009) *''George and A.J. (Pixar Short)'' (2009) **Heard when the house digs in the tunnels into the ground. *''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' (2009) **Bella, Jacob, and Mike see a movie. 2010s: *''Tooth Fairy'' (2010) **During the end credits scene, a goalie is scared away by Billy Crystal. *''The Spy Next Door'' (2010) **A thug falls off a fence. *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010) **When Greg and Rowley are playing a video game, one of their characters dies. *''Day & Night (Pixar Short)'' (2010) **Heard when Day watches a drive-in movie, and the cowboy shoots a man offscreen. *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) **Andy and the toys watch a scary movie in the opening montage. *''Despicable Me'' (2010) **Gru's mother sends a karate instructor flying. *''Ramona and Beezus (2010) **Hobart falls off a fence while Ramona is moaning the lawn. *''Machete (2010) **A man is crushed by a "low-rider" style truck. *''Skyline'' (2010) **A soldier is knocked off a building. *''Due Date'' (2010) **A construction worker leaps out of the way when the Subaru drives off a bridge. *''TRON: Legacy'' (2010) **A digitized version of the scream can be heard when Sam Flynn kills a guard before entering the cockpit towards the end of the film. *''Yogi Bear'' (2010) **A pinecone falls out of a tree and hits Yogi in the eye. *''Sucker Punch'' (2011) **A knight is knocked off a bridge by a dragon. *''Paul'' (2011) **Heard when Bill Hader's character drives his car off a cliff while chasing after Paul and the others. *''Mr. Popper's Penguins'' (2011) **A man nearly falls off a ledge when the penguins wreck havoc at a party. *''Cars 2'' (2011) **A bar fight breaks out in London. *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) **A Hydra soldier is thrown off of his motorcycle after being tripped up by a wire. *''The Smurfs'' (2011) **A Smurf screams when all the Smurfs are being thrown around by Gargamel's magic. *''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (2011) **During the ape battle when a helicopter crashes into a police car. *''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' (2012) **During the car chase, a driver is tossed off a truck by Rider. *''21 Jump Street'' (2012) **During the car chase, a thug is run over by a truck. **During the car chase, a thug falls off his motorcycle shortly before the chicken truck explosion. **During the end credits. *''Casa De Mi Padre'' (2012) *''Lockout'' (2012) **Coming from an inmate who trips and falls right after coming out of stasis. *''Snow White and the Huntsman'' (2012) **A guard is knocked off a bridge by William. *''Tad the Lost Explorer'' (2012) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) **A biker flies out of a freeway while chasing after Alex and the others. (Latin America version only) *''Rock of Ages'' (2012) **A man is thrown off a stage and onto the floor. *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012) **When Greg and Rowley are at the amusement park, the two people riding the Cranium Shaker in the background. *''Premium Rush'' (2012) **A man is run over by a vehicle during a fantasy. *''Stolen'' (2012) *''Alex Cross'' (2012) *''The Legend of Mor'du (Pixar Short)'' (2012) **A soldier is thrown off a cliff by Mor'du. *''The Man with the Iron Fists'' (2012) **A man is thrown off a balcony. *''The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Part 2'' (2012) *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) **A goblin is knocked off a pathway when Gandalf and the dwarves are fighting their way out of the Goblin Kingdom. *''Django Unchained'' (2012) **A Ku Klux Klan member falls off a horse. *''Man of Steel'' (2013) **A man is sent flying out of a plane. *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' (2013) **When Sunset Shimmer attacks the Canterlot High School. *''Monsters University'' (2013) **Mike unknowingly runs over a student with a floor cleaner. *''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) **During the opening scene when the giant magnet ship steals the PX-41 research building. *''Grabbers'' (2013) *''Ashens and the Quest for the Game Child'' (2013) **When Silver Skull enters the fog. **When the security guards beat the Stormtroopers. *''Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie'' (2013) **A policeman falls out the window. *''Getaway'' (2013) **A man is knocked off a motorcycle. *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013) **Two Wilhelms (the fourth and third screams) are heard when Flint Lockwood's Party-in-a-Box goes off during an Inventor Presentation. *''Machete Kills'' (2013) *''The Harry Hill Movie'' (2013) *''Saving Santa'' (2013) *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug - Extended Edition'' (2013) *''The Hundred-Year-Old Man Who Climbed Out the Window and Disappeared'' (2013) *''Ride Along'' (2014) **Heard when Ben's video game character dies. *''The Lego Movie'' (2014) **Wildstyle throws out a biker during the motorcycle chase. *''Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return'' (2014) **A high pitched Wilhelm is heard when a Flying Monkey swats a China solider away. **A regular pitched Wilhelm is heard when a china soldier gets sucked into a twister created by the Jester in the climax. *''22 Jump Street'' (2014) **During the car chase when Jenko and Schmidt drive through the robotics section of the college. *''Mrs. Brown's Boys D' Movie'' (2014) *''Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie'' (2014) *''Into the Storm'' (2014) *''My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks'' (2014) **A guy gets knocked down when the piano moves through a crowd. *''Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2'' (2015) **During the fight scene when a mook is thrown against the wall. *''Mortdeci (2015) *''Ted 2 (2015) **Heard during the Comic-Con brawl. *''Smosh: The Movie'' (2015) *''Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!'' (2015) *Postman Pat The Movie (2015) *''Minions'' (2015) **A high-pitched Wilhelm is heard when a Minion is sent flying as the Minion tribe flies to England. *''Inside Out (2015) *''Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-Cellent Adventure (2015) **When Rolo (Toto) was told to fly like a "whale" and falls in progress. **During a chase scene when a vulture takes down one of the ducks. *''Aloha (2015) *''Hitman: Agent 47 (2015) *''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' (2015) **A Stormtrooper is shot as Finn and Poe escape in a TIE Fighter. *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) **During the batmobile chase when a Batmobile throws a car into a dock. *''Hardcore Henry (2016) *''Ratchet and Clank'' (2016) **A Galactic Ranger soldier falls off a balcony when Drek's robots invade. *''The Angry Birds Movie'' (2016) **At least two versions were heard when King Mudbeard makes an announcement to the pigs. *''Warcraft'' (2016) *''The Secret Life Of Pets'' (2016) **When the Animal Control guys jump out of their van during the climax. *''Star Trek Beyond (2016) *''Sausage Party ''(2016) **Heard when Firewater explains to Frank how he and the non-peirshables created "The Great Beyond" belief. **During the climactic final battle against Douche and the "Dark Lord". *''Masterminds ''(2016) *''Keeping Up with the Joneses (2016) *''Sing'' (2016) **Richard the Buffalo accidentally steps on Ray the Snail. *''Monster Trucks'' (2017) **Heard during the climatic chase scene. *''Despicable Me 3'' (2017) **Heard when the beach-goers panic upon the appearance of Balthazar Bratt's robot. *''Atomic Blonde (2017) *''The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017) **A cyclist falls into a river during a chase scene. *''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' (2017) **At least seven Wilhelms are heard when Lloyd activates mega missile mode. *''Shopkins: World Vacation'' (2017) *''The Greatest Showman'' (2017) **Heard when a protester is thrown through the air during a brawl between the protesters and the freaks. *''Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) *Tau (2018) *''Sherlock Gnomes ''(2018) **Wanston screams when he falls off a church by a gargoyle. *''Ready Player One ''(2018) **Aech kills an avatar during a battle on Planet Doom near the start of the film. (lower pitched) *''Avengers: Infinity War ''(2018) *''Shopkins: Wild ''(2018) *''Hell Fest ''(2018) *''Venom ''(2018) *''The Nutcracker and the Four Realms ''(2018) **Two Wilhelms (one regular and one lower-pitched) are heard when two soldiers are dragged underground by mice. *''Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) **Vanellope sends a Stormtrooper away when she presses her pop-up ad against him. (lower-pitched) *''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (2018) **Spider-Man Noir punches a Nazi while explaining his backstory. (third version) *''Welcome to Marwen (2018) **A solider is shot off a bell tower. *''A Dog's Way Home ''(2019) **Two Wilhelms (the third and fourth screams) are heard in one scene when a fisherman falls into a water. *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World ''(2019) **During the Fight at the Boat. *''Shazam! ''(2019) *''Kim Possible ''(2019) **When Kim throws a henchman over the railings onto Professor Dementor. *''The Lego Movie 2 ''(2019) **When Unikitty Ate the chocolate bar's head. *''Uglydolls ''(2019) **A mail delivery creatures screams when he shows the illustrations of Moxy and Mandy's capture to Ox. *''Aladdin ''(2019) **Someone screams off-camera after Aladdin's first Prince Ali outfit is revealed. *''The Secret Life Of Pets 2 ''(2019) **A rabbit thug crashes through the last building during Snowball's superhero daydream. *''Toy Story 4 ''(2019) **Heard during a scene inside the pinball machine. *''Once Upon A Time In Hollywood ''(2019) **A cowboy is shot off a roof during the "Bounty Law" opening montage. *''Playmobil: The Movie ''(2019) **When Charlie throws out a viking in the air. *''Terminator: Dark Fate ''(2019) *''Valhalla ''(2019) *''Jumanji: The Next Level ''(2019) **When Martha kicks a man into a table during the climate fight scene. TV Shows: *The X-Files **"Brand-X" ***During a war movie, a man is killed with a bayonet. *SpongeBob SquarePants **"Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" ***When the assistant flys up to the sky & falls. **"Enemy in Law" ***When the guy screams by plankton's robot. **"Boat Smarts" ***When The Boat Crashes. **"Sportz?" ***Heard in the Background when SpongeBob & Patrick were shown beaten up. *The Life & Times of Juniper Lee **"Monster Con" ***When Jasmine Lee Throws a guard. *The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2018 TV Series) *Turbo Fast (Netflix Series) **"BumperDome" ***When Baron Von Schawarzhozen is sent flying by Burn. **"Broaches" ***A cockroach gets caught in a booby trap. **"Mega Snails" ***A regular speed Wilhelm is heard when Yamamori sacrifices himself by falling out of the ring. ***A slo-mo Wilhelm is heard when White Shadow quickly backs up and knocks Shieldaku out of the ring. **"Surf N Turf" ***Warlarva knocks Tide Ripper in the sewer water. **"Home of Our Own" ***A snail gets thrown out of the house on an episode of Gossip Snail (which Skidmark and White Shadow were watching throughout the episode). **"Smooth as Ice" ***One of Richie's friends gets engulfed in an avalanche caused by Smoove Move. *My Life as a Teenage Robot **"Stage Fright" ***When The Boy Screams by Alien Invasion. *Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated **"The Shrieking Madness" ***A waiter is thrown off a Campus Burger by Char-Gar Gothakon. *''The Looney Tunes Show **"Eligible Bachelors" ***A soldier is knocked off a blimp. *''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange'' **"Meet the Oranges" ***When Doctor Passion Fruit punches Pear. *''Back at the Barnyard'' **"Otis for Mayor" ***Bigfoot flips out at a press conference and throws a guy. *''Wander Over Yonder'' **"The Picnic" ***During the fight between Lord Hater and Emperor Awesome's men. **"The Brainstorm" ***Whenever Lord Hater and his army invades the kingdom. **"The Hebbie Jeebies" ***Coming from a bird that was referred to as a Wilhelm warbler. *Uncle Grandpa **"Taco Comet" ***When the U.F.O zaps the guard. *''Steven Universe'' **"Know Your Fusion" *.O.K. .K.O. Let's Be Heroes **"Let's not be Skeletons" *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Series)'' **"Broken Foot" **"Bebop & Rocksteady Wanted" *Sonic Boom (TV Series) **"Spacemageddonocalypse" ***Knuckles crash lands Eggman's rocket on an asteroid. *Regular Show **"Exit 9B" ***A zombie is knocked off a building. *Rick & Morty **"Pilot Episode" *Star Wars Clone Wars *Star Wars The Clone Wars **"The Zillo Beast" ***Hawkeye is hit by the Zillo Beast's foot. **"Death Trap" ***A couple of clone troopers are sent flying into space after the air vent opens. **"Citadel Rescue" ***during the space battle, a clone trooper aboard an exploding Republic vessel. **"Monster" ***In the ambient noise during Savage Opress's transformation. *Star Wars Rebels *Angry Birds Toons (TV Series) **"Eating Out" ***Bomb rolls through a line of guard pigs. **"A Fistful of Cabbage" *''Inspector Gadget (Netflix Series)'' **"Inspector Gadget Goes to Jail" ***Gadget's "Go, go, Gadget" boxing glove punches a MAD agent from behind, right into a toilet. *''All Hail King Julien: Exiled (''Netflix Series) **"Fauxa Unchained" ***All of the foosa break out in a brawl. *''The Powerpuff Girls (2016 Edition)'' **"15 Minutes of Fame" *''Nature Cat '' **"Magical Mushroom Mystery Tour" *''Veggie Tales'' **"Noah's Ark" *Robot Chicken *Angel *Lost **"316" *Breadwinners *Dragon Ball Z Kai *''The Loud House'' **"Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" *''Sanjay and Craig'' **"Chill Bill" *''Clarence'' **"Breehn Ho" ***Clarence throws his playing piece into a motorized shark pit. *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' **"Magic Duel" ***Shoeshine screams when Trixie throws a wagon at a group of ponies. **"Apple Family Reunion" ***Apple Bloom trips and falls during a game. **"Keep Calm and Flutter On" ***Angel Bunny falls to the ground when Discord spins Fluttershy's house. **"Games Ponies Play" ***When Ms. Peachbottom crashes into two Crystal Ponies. **"Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1" ***Several ponies flee in terror when dark clouds attack Rainbow Dash. **"Daring Don't" ***When Daring Do battles Ahuizotl's jungle cats. ***Fortress of Talicon collapses to the ground. **"Power Ponies" ***During the fight between the Power Ponies and the Mane-iac's henchponies. **"Three's A Crowd" ***Tatzlwurm is pushed back underground by Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance. **"For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils" ***During the Sweetie Belle's dream sequence. **"The Cutie Map - Part 2" ***During the celebration. **"Bloom & Gloom" **"Tanks for the Memories" **"Scare Master" **"Gauntlet of Fire" *''Littlest Pet Shop'' **"Door-Jammed" ***During the Wolf-i-fied song. *''Zig and Sharko'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' **"Cartoon Lesson" ***Three characters all fall into the ground. **"What a Lousy Day" ***When Oggy shoots a man offscreen. **"Inspector Dee Dee" ***When Oggy and Marky watch a scary movie. ***When Dee Dee attacks an octopus in a warehouse. **"Oggy and the Magic Smile" ***A man is squished by Oggy. *''Pink Panther and Pals'' **"The Mighty Pinkwood Tree" ***Big Nose pulls a lawn mower cord which starts the mower, dragging Big Nose up the Pink Panther's tree. (Note: The Pink Panther plays a trick on Big Nose by swapping the weed whacker with a lawn mower.) **"Itching to Be Pink" ***Big Nose gets bitten by a flea at the end of the episode. **"Pink Pink Pink Pink" ***Big Nose is sent flying into the Pink Panther's window after a hose explosion. **"Enchanted Pinkdom" ***Jill falls into the well, which spins Jack, launching him into the sky. *''Game of Thrones'' *''Legends of Tomorrow'' *''Boss Baby Back In Business'' *''Voltron'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (Netflix Series)'' **Captain Underpants and the Cunning Combat of the Covert Camoflush *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi **"Chow Down" ***When Yumi Throws the Foam Finger Away. *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' **"North Pole Down" **"Chicken or Fish" **"The Old Old West" **"Babypocalypse" **"That Purple Girl" **"I'm Super!" **"The Fast and the Floor Rugs" **"Brainzburgerz" **"Chuckle City" **"Flurgle Burgle" **"Temple of the Porcelain God" **"Defending the Earth" **"Number One, Number Two" **"3 Big Problems" **"Cereal Criminals" **"I'm Still Super" **"Balls!" **"The Princess Most Fair" **"Hail Larry" **"The Ripple Effect" **"It's a Colorful Life" **"Larry Manor" **"Lady Starblaster" **"Amber" **"Totally Into Your Body" **"Fish and Chips" **"The Ripple Effect" **"Where Dragons Dare" **"Rip-Penn" **Various other episodes *Fish Hooks *Dinosaur Train **"A Clubhouse of Their Own" *Sofia The First **"New Genie on the Block" *Johnny Test **"Johnny's Monster Mash" ***When Johnny Falls off the Tree. *''Generator Rex'' *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flap Jack **"Wishing you not so Well" ***When the crowd panic & ran away. *Drawn Together **"Dirty Pranking No. 2" ***When Captain Hero and Xandir are at the zoo, a man gets zapped in the background. *The Venture Bros *Future-Worm! **"Future Danny & the Ghost Pirates of Tau Ceti" *Phineas & Ferb **"Excaliferb" **"Troy Story" *The Simpsons *Family Guy *American Dad! *''Futurama'' *''The Cleveland Show'' *Shopkins *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' **"Fudge-pocalypse" *Atomic Betty **"Furball for the Sneeze" ***(The Third Scream) When Betty steps on Space Fish's Other Eye. ***(The Fourth Scream) When Betty jumps up & kicks The Robot. **"Maximus Displeasure" ***When Betty jumps up & kicks The Robot. ***When Betty Throws a Guard. **"Cosmic Cake" ***When the people run away from the Firework Cake. **"Battle of the Bots" ***(The Third Scream) When B-1 Punches the Robot off of his Head. ***(The Fourth Scream) When Sparky Kicks The Robot. **"Wizard of Orb" ***When Solovem Flips out by the board. **"Max Land" ***When Betty kicks out the Robot. **"The New Neighbour" ***During the Fight. **"Pop Goes the Maxx" ***(The Fourth Scream) When Betty rides on the Flying Scooter & kicks the robot out. ***(The Third Scream) When The Robot got kicked by the Scooter. **"Hi-Jinxed" ***When the Alien falls down the hole. **"Sleeping like a Baby" ***When Maximus Shoots a Guard. **"The Great Sub-Train-ean Robbery" ***When Betty Punches The Cowboy. **"Brat Pack Attack" ***(The Fourth Scream) When Sparky Punches The Brat Pack. ***(The Third Scream) When Betty throws The Brat Pack. **"The No-L Nine" ***When Betty Beaten up the Guards. **"Good Kitty" ***When Betty throws the Ninja. *Piggy Tales (TV Series) **"Jammed" *Amphibia **"Prison Break" VIDEO GAMES: *''Alien Breed'' *''Anarchy Reigns'' *''Army of Two'' *''Assassin's Creed Bloodlines'' *''Bionic Commando'' *''Bionic Commando Rearmed'' *''Blue Planet'' *''Bubble Bobble'' *''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *''Choplifter HD'' *''Command & Conquer 3'' *''Conduit 2'' *''Dante's Inferno'' *''Darius Gaiden'' *''Darksiders'' *''Dark Void'' *''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Doritos Dash of Destruction'' *''Dragon Age: Origins'' *''Duke Nukem Forever'' *''Dungeon Keeper (1997)'' *''Enslaved: Odyssey of the West'' *''God of War'' *''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' *''God of War II'' *''God of War III'' *''GoldenEye 007 (2010)'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''Growtopia'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo Reach'' *''Hellgate: London'' *''Homefront'' *''Hungry Shark Evolution (Mobile)'' *''Hydrophobia'' *''Jazzpunk'' *''Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days'' *''Kingdom Rush Frontiers'' *''LEGO: Dimensions'' *''LEGO: Star Wars The Video Game'' *''The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King'' *''Mass Effect 2'' *''Mech Warrior 3'' *''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault'' *''Metal Slug 2'' *''Might and Magic Heroes VI'' *''Mini Ninjas'' *''Ori and the Blind Forest'' *''Rage'' *''Rainbow Islands'' *''Rainbow Six Vegas 2'' *''Rayman Origins'' *''Red Dead Redemption'' *''Red Faction: Guerrilla'' *''Resistance 3'' *''Rivals at War: Firefight (Mobile)'' *''Saints Row 2'' *''Saints Row: The Third'' *''Sam and Max: Night of the Raving Dead'' *''Scarface: The World is Yours'' *''Shine Runner (Mobile)'' *''Spider-man 2'' *''Spider-man: Web of Shadows'' *''Starcraft'' *''Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2'' *''Sonic Lost World'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction'' *''Transformers: Fall of Cybertron'' *''Vanquish'' *''The Walking Dead: Season 1'' *''WET'' *''Witcher 3: Wild Hunt'' *''You Don't Know Jack (2011)'' *''X-Men: Destiny'' TV COMMERCIALS: *Empire Today's Buy 1 Get 2 Free "Castle" (July-August 2013) **A court jester is knocked over by castle guardsmen when the Empire businesswoman comes in. *Twix "Break Room" (October 2013) **A Left Twix employee is thrown from the roof of the Left Twix building after saying that they should go with Left Twix, Right Twix, or both. *Red Robin "Banzai Burger" (May 2014) **The Red Robin lady accidentally kills someone offscreen while trying to slice a pineapple in half with a katana that slips out of her hands. *Benilyn "All-In-One Cold and Flu" (Canadian, November 2014) **The word "cough" ("toux" in the French-language version) falls into a crevice. *Workday, Inc. "What's Left To Cut?" (July 2015) **A tennis player falls off of a businesswoman's desk *Intel "Jim Parsons Takes to the Sky" (October 2015) **A fledgling skydiver is pushed out of a plane by Jim Parsons. *Verizon "A Better Network As Explained by Star Wars" (November 2015) **A Stormtrooper is shot by Chewbacca. *Bud Light "Bud Knight" (2018) **During the battle in the beginning. *BMO Harris Bank "Suspicious activity" (2019) **Off-screen during a horror movie. *Amazon Fire TV "Villain" **Once, As a man on a chair falls into a gap WEB VIDEO: *Glove and Boots **"A History of YouTube" ***A man gets kicked in the crotch during a flashback. *Weebl **"Walk in the Woods" ***A rhino gets hurted by the plane. *The Angry Video Game Nerd **"The Wizard and Super Mario Bros 3" *Pencilmation **"Shock & Roll" ***When Blue & Yellow were beaten up. *Sonic The Hedgehog SFM **"(2006) Shadow's infiltration" ***When the explosion was heard **Long day at GUN ***When Shadow accidentally shoots someone with a gun. *ParryGripp **"TacoBot 3000" ***When the Machine Explodes. Audio Files: Image Gallery Wilhelm Scream/Image Gallery Category:Lists Category:Sound Effects